


Puppies. . . ?!

by Phantom_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Birth, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Scott, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppies, Sassy Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, too many tags, werewolf version of nesting is called denning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff John Stilinski came home from work at the late hour of 2am, his plan was to drop onto his bed and sleep for 8 hours. Not help his apparent werewolf son give birth on the bathroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies. . . ?!

Sheriff John Stilinski tiredly dragged himself up the stair of his dark home. It was 2 in the morning and he had stayed up all night at the station working on the large stack of paperwork. Reaching the top of the staircase, John opened his son's door. However, Stiles was not asleep. He wasn't even in the room. Walking into the room, the sheriff noticed a wet stain in the middle of the bed.

Had Stiles. . . wet the bed?

John frowned. Stiles hadn't done that since he was 4. Turning around, he walked back into the hallway and up to the bathroom door. Knocking quietly, he called out.

"Stiles, you in there son?"

A chocked sob reached his ears.

"Son?"

Fear settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Stiles, I'm coming in. Okay?"

Stiles whimpered.

John opened the door and flicked on the lights. On the floor were Stiles' soaked boxers and a dirty towel. Stiles was in the bathtub, his baggy shirt covering his lower area. Tears and sweat ran down his face as he bit down on a rolled up hand towel.

"Genim?"

Stiles looked at his father through bleary eyes as he tried to hold back his sobs. Suddenly, Stiles clenched his eyes shut and threw back his head, back arching. The scream was muffled by the towel in his mouth. John walked in quickly and knelt next to his son. He gently removed the gag as he brushed back his son's sweaty hair.

"Stiles what's wrong?!"

"D-Dad. It h-hurts!"

"Just hold on, I'm going to call for an ambulance"

Stiles grabbed John's wrist, stopping him.

"N-no! Please! Please stay!"

John knelt back down.

"Stiles, we need to get you-"

"AHH!"

Stiles grabbed the side of the tub as his upper body twisted. Teeth clenched, he leaned forward, groaning. Stiles gave a hoarse yelp and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he collapsed backwards, breathing hard. Fresh tears ran down the teens face. Before John could say anything, a high pitched yip echoed through the small bathroom.

'What the. . .'

The sheriff reached down and pulled up Stiles' shirt. There, covered in amniotic fluid and a few spots of blood, was a large brown puppy. The umbilical cord was still connected to it, leading up into John's son. John stared, shocked, before he shook his head. Police instincts kicked in. Help when it is needed, freak out after the job is done.

"Hold on, Stiles."

The elder Stilinski stood up and rushed to the linen closet, pulling out an armful of towels. He ran back to the bathroom and set them on the closed toilet lid. Going to the medicine cabinet, he pulled out some hydrogen peroxide and some nylon string. He pulled out his pocket knife and poured hydrogen peroxide over it and the string. Going back to the crying puppy, John used a bit of string and tied a knot around the umbilical cord close to the puppy's belly. He then snipped on the other side with his pocket knife. Lifting the shaking brown pup, the sheriff placed it on a towel and gently rubbed it dry. Stiles watched closely, a small smile on his face.

"D-Dad? What is it?"

"A. . . a boy."

Stiles wiped tears off his face as he let out a grin.

"A boy. A baby boy!"

Stiles' smile quickly dropped as he gasped and grabbed his stomach. It was now that John noticed, under all that baggy clothes, he was larger in the midsection.

"Is. . . is it the. . . placenta?"

John's adrenalin was starting to wear off, and deep confusion was taking hold. His son had just given birth? To a dog?!

Stiles grimaced.

"N-no, it's the next puppy."

John gulped and gently placed the current brown puppy safely down next to him.

"How many. . . puppies. . . in all?"

Stiles clenched his teeth as he rode through another contraction. Once it was over, Stiles turned to his father.

"F-Four"

\----------------

Stiles lay on his freshly made bed, four tiny puppies asleep next to him. John stood to the side of the bed, looking at his son and. . . grandchildren?

"Genim. . . how is this possible? Your male, yet you just gave birth. To dog puppies, no less."

Stiles' eyes flashed red.

"Dog?!"

The puppies shifted at the loud noise. Stiles lowered his head and touched each one of them with his nose before turning back to his father. Stiles whispered.

"They are not dogs!"

The sheriff stared wide eyed at his son. His son who had red eyes. John raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what they are, and I'm a little shocked."

Stiles frowned and looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry Dad. I guess I'm still a little hormonal."

"It's alright, but I would love an explanation."

Stiles smiled.

"Would you belive me if I said werewolves?"

"That. . . actually makes a lot of sense."

\----------------

"So. . . let me get this straight. Scott was bit by Peter Hale who was an alpha werewolf. He became a werewolf. Peter bit Lydia, but she's immune to the bite. Derek then killed his uncle and became the alpha. He then bit Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Jackson turned into a werelizard while the other three became wolves. Lydia used magic voodoo and brought Peter Hale back to life. Allison's family are crazy werewolf hunters, even though she's dating a werewolf. Jackson then turns into a wolf with the help of Lydia. Derek bites you and you become a wolf. . . and got pregnant and had little werewolf puppies."

"Sounds about right."

John frowned.

"I think you left the part out where you tell me who the father is. Is it that Isaac kid?"

"Isaac? No, he's our little puppy."

John thought for a second.

"It's not Scott, is it? I think Allison might kill you if it is."

"Oh my god, Dad! It's not Scott!"

"Then who-"

John was cut short as Derek Hale burst into the room, eyes blazing red. He scanned the room before turning to Stiles and the puppies.

'Ahh, that explains a lot'

"Stiles. . . "

Tears gathered in Stiles' eyes as he grinned.

"Derek. . . Derek, we're parents"

Derek stepped forward slowly before crawling behind Stiles and wrapping him and the sleeping litter in a large hug. John turned away, feeling like he was intruding. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. He turned toward the stair, planing on starting breakfast seeing as it was 6 in the morning and he wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyways. A few steps down, John stopped and stared straight ahead. He smiled slightly.

"I'm a grandfather"


End file.
